nononononononononononononoyounoncesfandomcom-20200216-history
Callum Adams
Early Life (Pictures from "My life story- from teat to teen") 26th September 1981- Callum is born. He is pulled out of his mother Chrissie in the Lancashire hospital via a suction cap which may be the result of his very peculiar shaped tic tac head. pictured to the left is Callum's father holding his baby son. Callum's mother had hoped for a girl, and, as we learn in "MY MOTHER TRIED TO STEAL MY MANHOOD" Callum was dressed up when he and his mother went to parties as a toddler as a girl, getting people to call him Callie. This fact disturbed Callum very much wehn he found out later in life, but his father assured him it was merely because she had the baby blues as she was hoping for a girl. A girl she did get, for seven later Callum's Spazmoidal slutty vegan sister Amy was born. The two had a distaste for each other and a rivalry from the very start, as Chrissie favoured Amy over Callum. Callum was progressing in his physical state and growing larger (and fatter) along with progressing in his self defense and dancing skills. He always had a military mindset, for when he was 6 he painted his dad's shed with mud. Mum was horrified, but upon hearing he had painted it for camouflage, his Dad laughed it off and said it was good thinking. Good thinking it was. Callum grew up in the Isle of Wight but was born in the North, making him the true King of the North. in the Isle of Wight was where Callum spent most of his time with Cousins Gregory and Cousin Pip (Tim) who grew up to be very strange indeed. It was also where his father was secretly having a second family, which would eventually lead to his parents' divorce. Callum was bullied at school by Toby Hooper for being chubby, but at age 12, callum grabbed a bottle of conditioner and poured it into Toby's lap when he was on the toilet. He ran out into the hall screaming "Toby's Wanking!" to which the school ran wild. Callum farted in Toby's face and reclaimed his lost pride. In the early 1990s, Callums sister April was born, The two shared an immediate bond, and became better friends than Amy ever could be. Callum became a feckless little wanker later in his teens and soon his family would move to Bristol and there the story of how Callum became an Internet Sensation would truly begin. YouTube era Callum began making Youtube videos in 2016, where he had a separate facebook account where he ranted about veganism, feminism, self defense and fashion tips. but then one day, people noticed he looked a bit like a tic tac and so harrassed him for it. He made a video to silence the haters called "MY HEAD DOES NOT LOOK LIKE A SODDING TIC TAC. FINAL WARNING" but that only attracted more haters. It caught the attention of then struggling Youtube Star, WillNE, who made a video in his TWOTI (this week on the internet) series on callum. So callum responded to that video. naturally, WillNE made a follow up and the two had a sort of rivalry war on Twitter. Callum gained subscribers and it was around this time he formed the Callums Army to take down Will. Scared, Will threatened Diss tracks, he called his friend Afghan Dan from BGMedia to come and make a diss track on callum but only if he didn't shut up. Callum would not be silenced so easily, and the now infamous "Tic Tac business" song was created on BGMedia. It features Afghan Dan with dance moves from Will. the song weas repetitive and annoying, but Callum managed to create a much better diss track for Afghan in "THAT'S NOT MY NAME" which blew up and silenced the whole beef for then. Modern era After that, Callum and Will became mates and Afghan dan fell into darkness. Callum has become a proper , Stop Tweeting, No Noncesense, Shake it off, That's not my name]] Youtuber, being noticed by Big names like Memeulous, James Marriot and KSI. he does frequent collabs with Youtubers Tom Stockdale and Ranty, and he makes videos with his nephew Eddie. He reacts to memes made of him and he rates sends. he does challenges, streams frequently on youtube and on twitch and he even makes music from time to time. he has a discord server with nearly 4000 members (which he should be way more active on, quite frankly) led by Charlie Pergusey and then by the mighty Ren. His channel now has well over 250,000 subscribers and his army has grown larger than he could ever dream of. We are Callums army, and we will fight to the ends of the Earth to protect Callum and his corner. Category:Alpha males Category:Adams family Category:Youtubers